


Intertwined

by swaginski



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I LOVE DYING AND BEING DEAD, adrien agreste is a dork, adrien is a hopeless romantic, also the saddest thing??, hes also really sad, marinette is a good girlfriend au, poor baby Adrien, post-reveal, sunshine child returns, this is the sappiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaginski/pseuds/swaginski
Summary: Loosely based off the song by Dodie, post reveal. Marinette realizes why Adrien never talks about his feelings. Comfort is key.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! this is the first miraculous fanfiction i've written on here. also the first thing i've posted on here. thank you for clicking on this, it took me a while. it might be all over the place and a little depressing but i hope you guys enjoy it.

_Numb, Fine_  
_You create a rarity of my genuine smile_

_So breathe_  
_Breathe with me_  
_Can you drink all my thoughts?_  
_'Cause I can't stand them_

 

It all began on a rainy Saturday.  
Ladybug never knew why she never saw Chat that day. Not even Adrien for that matter. It was already a gloomy afternoon, and being obligated to defeat an Akuma for the sake of Paris didn’t help.  
Normally, Chat was there minutes after she arrived, hyped up enough just by seeing the spotted heroine’s face. However, it all began that one fateful afternoon, when Ladybug’s trusted companion didn’t arrive.  
“Chaton? _Chaton!_ ” She shouted, as if it echoed through every street corner.  
Nothing. Not even a mere squeak.  
She groaned, hiding behind a chimney wall and proceeding to call his weapon.  
A minute passed.  
No answer.  
Usually, Marinette was good at keeping in touch with her now boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, who she now knew was also her partner in solving the many problems Paris faces. It was an odd day. It all happened the day Chat Noir was a little too late and couldn't find a place to hide before he transformed.  
They were stuck in a room together that night, due to an Akuma who bounced off Chat’s cataclysm and still managed to overpower them.  
Ladybug forgot she had to close her eyes.  
And there he was, Adrien Agreste, in the flesh.  
Ladybug, out of shock, took her minutes of staring at him before she could even comprehend what this meant.  
“I-I’m sorry… Ladybug.. This must be disappointing for you.”

Ladybug blinked before a beet red hue began to flourish her face. “No… That’s… That’s not it… I…” Lost for words.

“Do you know me?” Adrien asked, not sure what she mean’t by the stuttering mess spewing out of her mouth.

It was before she could respond did tears come flowing from her eyes. She was angry, not at him, but at herself. How did she not notice before?

Adrien could only frown at her reaction. “I understand… I’m… sorry..”

Plagg interrupted. “Adrien, I think it’s not entirely a bad thing…”

Adrien looked at his Kwami in confusion before a light pink hue flashed before his eyes.  
He quickly looked up before his eyes met with a familiar blue-bell gaze.

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Ladybug.”

The rest was silence.  
It took them a couple days before they felt comfortable talking about it.

Since then, they had come to terms that they both, though in a confusing polygon of emotions, both loved each other to death and knew that they couldn’t stay just friends for a long time. It was an afternoon of shared ice cream cones and a hot blaze of sun. The rays were captured in his eyes and his sun kissed skin reflected off of the tan hue of the skies. Marinette was the breezy night that followed. In his warm words he spewed out a sentence that caused Marinette to melt like the food in her hand— “I love you.”  
That was all it took.

The night that followed after the sunset that was the most memorable that had ever shared, they walked the streets— their hands intertwined. Their minds connected in one simple thought, the idea that they both could not live without the other. Yin and Yang— the good in the evil, and the evil in the good. They had found a way onto the roof of her house, and occurred to Marinette that Adrien caused her to fall for him twice, that she both loved Chat just as equally, as if not less than Adrien. She told him that, her heart pouring out of her chest.  
"You know how badly I want to pepper you in kisses right now?" Was all he said.  
She smiled as her answer. Their feet dangled from the top of the building where the designer lived.  
The night was early and the lanterns that haunted the streets looked like miniature suns.  
Marinette was the night to Adrien's day. She was the light that brightened the darkened sky; the moon. Her eyes were blue disks that captured the stars and Adrien was left helpless in her gaze.  
"I remember how the stars looked the night I first met you as ladybug."  
Marinette's eyes met with his.  
"Really?"

"They don't compare to the constellation tonight. They were much more bright, it was as if they spelled out your name. I dont think any other night would stand a chance."  
She reddened. "Did you make a wish?"  
"I don't think you understand, _you_ were my wish."  
Without a word her lips had immediately collided with his, passionately wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
He had parted for a second to breathe. "This is the best gift I could ever receive."

He had always been a sunshine child. He spread light wherever he went, and to whoever he crossed. There was never a day where she'd sit in class and not feel the warmth radiating from behind her. She craved that.  
After their love had been proclaimed, the blaze of heat became increasingly brighter by each passing day. Everytime he looked at her there was a spark in his eyes and she'd melt. His sunshine turned into a heatwave in a desert that beat down on her everywhere she went.

But you would never expect rain in a desert.  
The skies suddenly would turn to grey, as if waiting for the rain to come, but it never did.  
He stopped radiating for a while. She never knew how to ask why.  
He was absent for at least 3 akuma battles until she became seriously concerned. 

The scariest part was, she never knew exactly where to find him.

As Adrien, she knew he had fencing lessons around 3:30, but when she went and checked if he was there, his teacher was equally concerned as to where he was.  
Her heart began to race.  
Maybe he had to go to Chinese instead this time around? What if his schedule got flipped?  
As stalkerish as it sounds, it did happen sometimes.  
Using her yo-yo as a transportation device, she zipped through the rooftops, trying to get there as quickly as possible.  
She entered the building, and to her dismay, it was the same case.  
Usually he told her about any up-coming photoshoots, but he had become quieter with the people around him, so she didn't know.  
Her last resort was checking his room. She didn't want to invade his privacy, but this was an emergency.  
The window was foggy and she tried to make the best of her vision, peering into his bedroom with squinted eyes.  
She saw tufts of golden hair lying on top of pearly white sheets. He seemed to not be bothered by the woman at his window, not even moving his gaze that was fixated on the wall next to him.  
What had happened?  
She knocked a couple times until the groggy-brained boy got up to open the window.  
“Hey babe…” He sighed, though happily. He looked tired. There were eye bags under his eyes and his skin looked pale. Though, he looked undeniably perfect in every way. His eyes still glistened and his smile was still bright as ever. “You can come in, if you’d like.”  
Ladybug’s magnanimous expression of worry never left her face, walking into his room before transforming. Plagg must have been out of the room at that time because he seemed to not be pestering him like he usually did. Tikki sensed the mood and quickly flew into the bathroom, probably where Plagg was.

“You’ve been acting strange lately.”

“You act as if I haven’t noticed.”  
Marinette sighs. “Did something happen? Because if something did, I want you do tell me. Let me love and support you.”

His eyes slowly went to the ground, sitting on his bed. “I don’t… know..”

“Are you sure? It can’t just be nothing that’s got you down like this. You’re one of the happiest people I know.” She sat back next to him, her gaze so tender as if he were so fragile that one look could shatter him to pieces.  
He laughed in response. He didn’t say anything else. There was a pause since Marinette was waiting for him to reply.  
“Is that all?” She asked, raising her eyebrow.  
“I don’t exactly know how to phrase this…”

Her heart began to race. This was it. He must be breaking up with her. He was acting weird all week, avoiding her, all of her pent up anxiety was now coming to light.  
“This whole… happiness thing?” He pointed at himself, “It’s just a façade. After my mom— I mean, I’ve just got progressively worse, that’s all.”

Marinette sighed in relief. They were fine. He still loved her. Wow, she really overthinks everything.  
“What do you mean… progressively worse?”

He gulped, as if he had the words to say but they kept getting caught in his throat. “I just…. I…” He paused, trying to blink away the tears that kept pooling into his green eyes. “No.. I can’t.. I can’t.”

Marinette looked at him in concern once again, taking his hand in hers. “It’s alright… You can cry, I’m not going to tease you.”

“I can’t just do that.” He was so scared of being deemed vulnerable in front of the girl he was supposed to be strong for, he didn’t know how to handle it.

“You can with me. Let your feelings out. I’ll listen.”

That’s when the floodgates opened.  
He let out a sob into her shoulder, as he continued. The sobs teared at his throat as the tears began to stain the designer’s shirt. She didn’t mind.

“I’m so afraid, Marinette… Oh my god…” He whimpered, his breathing starting to pick up. His sign began to blurry and his heart rate picked up. She felt his pulse against her arm and realized he must be panicking.

“Of what?” She asked, her tone smooth and comforting.

He wheezed. “My _thoughts!_ Oh my god, my thoughts. The things in my brain. I can’t control them anymore. Every time I think I feel like I’m going to hurl all over myself. I hate my thoughts. I can’t stand them!”

She finally understood how he felt. She had had bouts of these feelings herself, and she knows how it mostly comes and goes. He must be at rock bottom, then.

“I tried not to grieve when it first happened, but now… She’s all I think about. I tried to put my feelings off for another time, and now they’re all coming at once. I overthink everything I say and everything I do… I’m constantly wondering if she’d be proud of me… and my father? I never saw him shed a single tear. I’m starting to wonder if he ever cared at all.” He began, “A-and, these fashion people expect all happy smiles and camera poses as if you aren’t wanting to die on the inside and I can’t fucking take it anymore. There’s so much I can’t control because the second I want just a minute of peace I get yelled at by my father, and I only think he cares about me because I give him extra zeroes on his bank account. Of my money. My money, that he only gives me on birthdays and christmases. And you wanna know what’s even worse? He doesn’t even give them to me himself. I get them from his fucking assistant. He never gave a _shit_ about me until I got my first modeling contract. I bet he only realized he had a son until I started making money.” He breathed into her shoulder, shaking with anger. “My mother was the only one who truly loved me and she’s _gone_ … She’s fucking gone, Marinette, and I don’t know what to do. He was probably the reason why she died, because he didn’t want me to—“

“Adrien.”

“My mother is dead! And my father probably is fucking behind it!”

_“Adrien.“_

He paused. Her tone was stern, yet she squeezed him gently, his heart rate starting to settle as she looked at him with a soothing gaze. “I’m sorry that you’re feeling this way, but I don’t think you should go as far as accuse your father as killing your mother. I understand he hasn’t exactly been the best parent, however, I think you shouldn’t take saying those things lightly.”

He processed what he said and let out a long sigh. “You’re right… My apologies. I just… God..” He cried, “I miss my mother more than anything else in the world.”

Her eyes filled with tears, empathetically feeling his pain, not wanting her lover to ever feel this way again. Their hearts were intertwined in the same pain. “Adrien, I love you, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay… I’m glad I was able to at least get that off my chest. I needed that. I love you too, princess.” He sat up and smooched her cheek, wiping his eyes. He yawned. “I feel a little better now. Thank you for being here.”

She was the first person he has ever been able to open up to like that. It had been several years since he cried in front of someone else, other than his mother’s funeral.

However, her tears did not cease. “God, I just love you so much. You don’t deserve any of this. You deserve only happiness. You deserve peace and quiet and stability and love, and—“

“Marinette, please, it’s alright… I’m allowed to be sad sometimes.”

She stopped. “I just want you to have peace. That’s my only wish.”

He smiled, pulling the blue-bell eyed girl closer to his chest, holding her safely in a soft embrace. “Being here with you is pretty damn close.”

She pushed him back so they could both be lying on top of each other, his hand caressing her back. His droopy eyes closed, as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. He squirmed with a small chuckle out of the minor tickle she gave him, her face moving to his shoulder. God, there wasn’t a single part of him that she didn’t love. Except for his excess of puns in every possible situation, but even that she still found it to be endearing at times. The heat radiated off her skin and he felt comfort again. As if nothing else in the world mattered except for skin on skin and the hair in his mouth. The world just seemed so quiet for the first time in weeks, and the only thing he felt was his heart beating against his chest and the dopamine rush in his brain. His pent up anxiety slowly washed away as she kissed his forehead, making him feel safe and secure. Her foot brushed against his, squeezing his hand.  
“Did I tell you that I loved you today?” She said.

He chuckled. “I’m fairly fuckin’ sure you did. A couple times, actually.”

“Well… I’m saying it again. I love you, Adrien Agreste.”

“You’re the center of my universe. My soulmate.” He kissed her tenderly, “My beautiful, stunning, adorable, loving, wonderful, smart, strong, brave, _sexy_ —“

“Alright, I’m stopping you now. I don’t want you to inflate my ego too much.” 

“I don’t see how that’s entirely a bad thing, my lady.” He smooched her face, peppering her in little kisses. “God, I don’t know what would happen if you didn’t show up here. I’d probably be making a depressing cup of _Top Ramen_ in my microwave and listening to _Death Cab For Cutie_.”

Marinette squeezed him tighter. “I don’t even wanna think about it.”

“About what?” He gazed up at her, raising his eyebrow.

“You being sad and all.” She sighed, “The thought of you with even a frown on your face makes my insides twist. You’re my sunshine.”

He kissed her jaw in response. He could have sworn he started purring at that very moment.

She paused. “You know, when I get sad, you’re lucky all you eat is _Top Ramen_ , I usually end up eating an entire two pints of ice cream or whatever type of cake I find in the bakery.”

“God damn, don’t make me think about it either!” Adrien laughed, “Also, I’m guessing you don’t get sad often, because you’re pretty trim looking to me.”

She laughed loudly on purpose. “It’s called being Ladybug as a side job and doing track and field back in elementary school. Being a baker’s daughter, I can’t entirely diet, per say.”

“You’re so lucky, buginette…” Adrien sighed, dramatically swooning on purpose. “I would _die_ to have a metabolism like that.”

“You’re starting to sound like Alya.”

“You mean: every girl past the age of 13?”

Marinette silenced in agreement. “You right… You right..”

He laughed, pulling her closer. His breath blew against her neck before he placed a small peck upon it.  
Marinette swore she forgot how to breathe.  
He noticed her reaction and smirk crept on his face. Kissing her neck again, he lightly nipped at the sensitive skin there, feeling Marinette squirm in his arms.  
In a good way.  
“A-Adrien..”  
He heard his name and his head perked up.

As much as Marinette enjoyed it, she knew that once he started, she wouldn’t know how to tell him no. She knew she was still young, and there was something about the situation that seemed a little too provocative for her liking. “Hey… How about we don’t do that… Yet..”

He caught on to her thought and nodded, smiling. “It’s alright. I understand,” He twirled a little piece of her hair between his fingers, “I wasn’t… thinking of that, anyways.”

She raised an eyebrow.  
“Sure you weren’t.”

“I mean… we are like… lying on my bed—“

“ _Chaton_.”

Quiet, tender moments filled the space. Adrien’s arm wrapped around Marinette’s shoulder, and the duo seemed to be perfectly fine together in their own thoughts. Their hands were intertwined together in a soft embrace and they didn’t even pay attention to the time.  
It was almost sunset at this point.  
Adrien didn’t care. It was the first time in weeks he didn’t have to constantly be checking the time so he wouldn’t be late to his appointments and such. In fact, he didn’t even care about the sun going down. All he wanted to do was lie there and not have a single worry in his mind.  
Freedom.

Though, there was one reoccurring concern that plagued his thoughts.  
Did his sadness perturb her?  
Metaphorically speaking, when he bled, did she bleed as well?

“Marinette…” He called out, waking her up from her dream-like trance. “I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

He thought about his phrasing for a second before he continued. “When you think about how I felt earlier and what I told you about… is that going to depress you later?”

She sighed. “I mean, of course the thought of you being sad and me not being able to help you causes me pain, but I won’t let it get me down too much. I’ll just always be here for you so I can minimize your own pain as much as possible, hopefully.”

That eased him. As much as their hearts were intertwined together and their thoughts usually were connected, he was relieved that his own bad thoughts wouldn’t influence hers.  
That was his one biggest fear.  
“Good, I was hoping that was the case.”

Stillness wafted in the air for a while. Her thumb rubbed his hand before squeezing it, sighing softly into his skin. She could physically feel the time passing.  
Marinette’s voice quickly ended that.  
“Are you going to be okay now? Like, is my sunshine child coming back? Nino and Alya are also becoming worried. It’s gotten to the point where I can’t focus on schoolwork because my baby isn’t as happy as he usually is. It worries me. A-and… please tell me you’ll become Chat Noir again. I miss my Chaton. I missed you. God fucking damn it you had me worried. Those Akuma battles were tough without you there, but luckily I made it out aliveー"

“Like you always do. You’re the strongest girl I know.”

She paused. “You never answered my question.”

He processed her words, taking his tufts of his golden hair between his fingers. “I…. I don’t know. I mean, yeah, I hope so, if my mind clears up enough. I mean, being here with you helps me keep my mind off things, but when you leave…”

“I’ll still be there. In class. During the battles—“

“It’s not the same though,” He stopped, “It’s just… Your touch also plays a component in this. In class, you should be focusing on the lesson, not on me. You can’t.. hold my hand when my anxiety causes me to fidget… or.. kiss me as we’re fighting Akumas… or hold me during photoshoots—“

“For one, you act as if I actually pay attention in class and not on you. Second, you act as if those are impossible expectations. Third, I think Alya would be more than happy to switch seats with you, knowing she’d be right next to Nino.”

He blinked, unsure how to respond.  
“You really are something, Marinette." He laughed, "You’re like… the best girlfriend ever.”

“Fourth, my ego is inflating too much, I think that’s a problem.”

He chuckled, letting a sigh escape his lips. He looked at the clock, reading as it was almost 8:45. His dad, (more so, his assistant), would be back any minute, making it harder for Marinette to escape from his room easily.  
Plus, it’d be hard to explain why Marinette Dupain-Cheng was lying on his chest in his bed with light hickeys on her neck lightly to Nathalie without it sounding like a lame excuse.  
“I think it’s getting a little late, don’t you think?”

She nodded. “We do have school tomorrow, I should probably go soon.” Getting up from where she had been lying down for such a long time, the heat from his body never ceased to linger from her skin. “I’ll make sure to text Alya about the seats thing. I just wanna make sure I’m right next to you when you need me, okay? I want you to get through this. You will, and please stay strong. For me. For everyone. Nino, Alya, your fans, and to the people of Paris. Without you, I don’t know what I would do.”

He smiled, getting up to cup her face in his hand.  
He stood there for a while, swaying his hips.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
“Before you go, can I ask you something?”

 

“What?”

 

His eyes darkened as he spoke. He seemed to hesitate as the words escaped his lips, squeezing her hand. “D-do you think my mother would be proud of me?”

She kissed him lightly on the lips. “Proud is an _understatement_ , mon amour.”

His smile melted onto his face as he looked at her, accepting her compliment. He hoped that were the case. He hoped his mother was watching him from above with happy tears in her eyes, telling herself, ‘That’s my son… Adrien Agreste is my son.’

“I’m going to go now, but I’m glad you feel better. Please, for the love of god, get some sleep— and no depressive Top Ramen and Death Cab for Cutie.” She chuckled as she called an impatient Tikki from the bathroom. She had been waiting there for hours. “I love you more than anything else in the world. Good night, Adrien.”

“Goodnight, Bugaboo.” He cooed.

With that, Marinette transformed back into Ladybug, slipping out his window and back towards her house. He watched as the spotted heroine leaped from rooftop to rooftop and the blur of red of black disappeared into the darkness.  
Sighing, he slipped back into bed. His clothes still smelled of her and so did his sheets. He would have never guessed that a night like this would ever come, the love of his life in his arms for hours on end. If you had told Adrien this three months ago he would have fainted. Turning his light off, Plagg quietly resumed his nap that he had started hours ago.

His heart felt at ease again thanks to her. He had been having such a bad day, but it was because she had the grace in her heart to check on him, she saved him. Like she does with everyone she meets. She was born to be a heroine.

He really couldn’t ask for anyone better in his life. He really couldn’t. 

 

_Intertwined_  
_Free_  
_I've pinned each and every hope on you_  
_I hope that you don't bleed with me_

_I'm afraid of the things in my brain_  
_But we can stay here_  
_And laugh away the fear_

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA THANK YOU FOR READING THIS MESS. if you liked it, make sure to comment on it! i live for reviews.
> 
> i love you guys!


End file.
